Eternal Love
by Xiannia Hirako
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya is a vampire. Ichigo Kurosaki is a regular high school student. What's the connection? The enemies who are after them both, and the love that will keep them inseparable. Secrets, lies, and decite haunt Toshiro's past. Uncertainty clouds Ichigo's future. Now COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Story: Eternal Love  
>Author: Nagoyaka<br>Chapter 1: The new boy

My first chapter. Not the best and it could be better(I know.) But bear with me please and tell me what you think...

A persistent cry for attention rang in a teen's ear. He groaned and pulled the cover over his head to block out the sound. But the ringing got louder and there was a tired sigh. Bright orange hair came out of the covers and the person belonging to it turned off the alarm. He swung his legs out of bed and shuffled to the door with a mighty yawn. But seconds before his hand hit the knob...

"Ichigo!"

Said strawberry was kicked backward to the bed and growled at his dad. He rubbed his face and got up. "What do you think you're doing, you stupid goat?"

Before Isshin could come back, Karin came and pulled on his ear. "Come on dad. Ichigo has to get ready for school." She pulled him down stairs and gave Ichigo a wink.

Ichigo smiled and got ready for another hard day of High School, putting on his shirt and pants and then walking down the stairs his dad and sister disappeared to a little earlier. He met his family around the table and sat down for breakfast.

"So Ichi-nii, what classes are you taking?" his sister Yuzu asked giving him his plate.

"I don't know. I'll know when I meet up with my friends. "Ichigo said looking at the clock. "I have to eat fast. School starts in a little bit and I have a long walk."

...

'That smell...its close...It's been teasing me for so long and now I'll have it...'

"Shiro-chan! Are you ready for school? If so, c'mon." said a female voice.

"It's not Shiro, its Toshiro. Momo." Toshiro yelled grabbing his things.

...

This would be the start of two very different lives and when they come together, they will be put to the test...

A/N: Hi guys! This is my VERY first chapter! Please review and I shall get to you soon! Thank you!

Also I shall give a shout out to ichiruki45, my BEST-est BEST friend on Fanfiction.I love you!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys! My second chapter of Eternal Love! The reason why I waited was because:  
>1.) I LOST my notebook<br>2.)I wanted at least 5 reveiws  
>But I got seven! That's cool. And also I just want to say SORRY for not making the first chapter I guess that's a anyway, please enjoy this extra long chapter!<p>

* * *

><p>Review Responses<p>

Kuroshiro28:Thanks for the review! I'll make sure to add that in the summary. thanks again!  
>Toshirokun13:Thanks for the review and for the congratz.I promise to make this a good interesting story!<br>ScarlettFoxie:Wow thank you!  
>xTKx:THANK YOU FOR THE EXTRA LONG REVIEW AND THE HELP! You're the best!<br>EternalLoveHitsuHina:Oh, well here's more! Thanks for the review!  
>ichiruki45:WOOHOO! Another chapter! Thanks for being my second reviewer!Please try your best to update your story soo~n!<br>Akinos:Oh,thank you! I'll be sure to make you happy!

Disclaimer:Hey guys look! The name of this site is called FANFICTION! DOT! NET!

Na na na na na na na~ XD

* * *

><p>Eternal Love<br>Chapter 2:Meetings and Greetings

In Karakura High, Ichigo put his things in his locker and quickly made it to first class before the tardy bell. He took his usual seat and watched the teacher come in.

"Okay class. Settle down! Class is in session!"she called out to the teens."Now before we begin, we have a new student joining us."

Kids muttered among themselves in curosity. Who's the new student?

The teacher beckoned toward the door,"Come on in. Don't be scared."

Ichigo's muddy brown eyes laid upon the most beautiful creature created on Earth. He had gravity defying snow-white hair, with a little bang hanging over his left eye, which were a bright teal color, and a slender body. This boy is beautiful!

"Introduce yourself."The teacher asked.

"My name is Toshiro. Toshiro Hitsugaya." the new boy introduced.

"Hi Toshiro!" the class greeted as a whole.

Toshiro bowed."Where do I sit?"

"You can take a seat by Kurosaki-kun. Maybe you can help him with his homework, as he currently failing this class."

The class giggled as Ichigo slid down in his seat. Toshiro sat down beside him and frowned. Ichigo was kind of odd. He had orange colored hair that stuck up all over the place, and these muddy brown eyes. His body was lean and fit.

But then again, Toshiro couldn't talk. He looked just as odd as he did.

"Hi, Toshiro. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

Toshiro blinked and nodded."Okay."

They stared at each other and Toshiro frowned slightly."Am I supposed to comment on your name or something?"

Ichigo felt his face heat up."Oh...uhmm sorry."

Toshiro gave him a quiet 'Hmm' and turned to the teacher.

* * *

><p>Lunch time rolled around and found Toshiro roaming the streets of Karakura. His eyes scanned the walking population and his nose perked.<p>

_'A scent. It'll satisfy me for now. I guess.'_ Toshiro said standing up and licking his lips. He walked up to a young lady and tapped on her shoulder."Can you help me?"

The young woman turned around."Oh sure! What do you need?"

Toshiro smiled."I need to go to the park. I'm supposed to meet some one there."

"Okay sweetie. Follow me."

"Gladly."

They walked little ways in silence and finally arrived at the park. It was quiet and empty. Too quiet and empty. The woman looked around confused.

"So who are you supposed to meet? It seems like no one is here."

"I'm sorry, I ment _You_ have to meet someone. Your demise."

Toshiro, in one swift movement, yanked the woman and bit her neck. She tried to scream, but her whole body was paralyzed somehow. Her body lost it's color as Toshiro sucked on her neck. And she turned to dust in his hands.

Toshiro sighed."It's not enough. It never is."

* * *

><p>All done! I sure hope this is better than the first chapter...Please review! Thank you!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three! Wow! I have a new reader! Kewl! Nyahahaha! I have fourteen reviews! Well I love the positve feed back from everybody! So thank you! Please keep reading, I promise to get better! So onward to the responses!

* * *

><p>Review responses-<p>

Metsfan101-Cool name! And thank you!

Ichiruki45-Nyeeeeeeh! Yes it is more awesomely detailed! Errr...That was a VERY random joke...XD Yeah, Ichigo is sorta messed up!

EternalLoveHitsuHina- :D Yess! They did meet! And you shall find out what happens!

SasuShiroEd-Nyaaaa! Oh my gosh! I love your name! Thanks for being a new reviewer! And as for the whole vamp thing...No spoilers yet! XD

Kuroshiro28-That's actually how I always portray Toshiro-san! Quiet and anti-social.

Cortexia- Cool name! Mwahahaha! I shall!

Toshiro with love- Awww...I like your name! Weee, hook line and sinker!

~The story shall come after the disclaimer and the random song~

Disclaimer-Again...Why the heck do I need this? I don't own Bleach.

Nyananananananananananaaaaa~ XD

* * *

><p>Eternal Love<br>Chapter 3:Bite me, Spare me

XxIchiGayaxX

Toshiro walked back to campus and to his locker to grab his next class was reading class, and it was his favorite subject. He walked straight into the room and found it was empty, but that just meant less people to make his crazy right? He took the window seat and stared out the window.

_'I wonder if Momo and Granny are alright... I can't really sniff them out from here...' _Toshiro thought to himself.

"Hey Toshiro!"

Said silverette jumped and glared into a pair of muddy brown eyes that reflected some sense of joy. He blinked, trying to remember the kid's name, then cleared his throat.

"Hi Kurosaki. And I would rather you address me as 'Hitsugaya-san' instead of 'Toshiro'." the boy said. "Why are you talking to me anyways?"

Ichigo gave Toshiro a lop-sided smile and shrugged."I dunno." he responded. "I saw you in here and wanted to talk."

Toshiro raised his brow."What ever." he said, hoping Ichigo would drop the conversation.

But no, he wouldn't.

"So do you play soccer?" the carrot top asked.

Toshiro mentally cursed to himself, and sighed. "No. But I used to, untill my cousin broke her knee."

"Oh, sorry to hear that. Is she okay now?"

"Yeah. Could you go away? I'd like to think about some things."

"Ahh, sure." Ichigo mummbled."Sorry."

Toshiro sighed and turned away. He thought about what his cousin said just before she dropped him off.

_"Make friends Shiro-chan. Someone will love you for who you are, trust me."_

_"Fine what ever..."_

Toshiro sighed again and turned to Ichigo."Hey Kurosaki."

Ichigo turned around with a look that resembled a deer in headlights.

"W-what's your favorite fruit?" Toshiro asked heisentantly.

"Huh? My favorite fruit?" Ichigo asked."Uhmm...Strawberries."

"Oh, mine is watermelons."

Ichigo smiled."Hey, I know your new and all, but can I have your number? So you can help me with my homework?"

Toshiro nodded and got out a piece of paper."Here. And can I have yours too?"

* * *

><p>At the end of school, Ichigo was outside with his friends Orihime and Tatsuki, talking about Ichigo. Why? Well, Ichigo had noticed a surprised development. He was sexually attracted to males...<p>

"Are you sure?" Tatsuki asked. "Are you sure you're..."

"Yes Tatsuki, I'm positive I am."

"So...,"Orihime came in. "Does that mean you're gonna wanna wear dresses now Kurosaki-kun?"

"No!" Ichigo yelled, getting a few weirded looks from a few listeners. "I'm not a cross dresser. Just gay."

"So you're attracted to boys, eh?" Tatsuki said looking around. "How 'bout that guy?"

"Uryuu? Not my type." Ichigo said.

"Him?" Orihime suggested.

"Chado? Too quiet."

"How's about the new kid?" Tatsuki said pointing to the silverette.

"T-Toshiro?" Ichigo said blushing a little. "He's cute, but I don't think he's gay like me."

"I'll go ask!" Orihime said running off.

"Wait! Inoue!" Ichigo slumped as he saw his friend ask Toshiro. Oh how embarrased he was. She came back with a huge grin.

"He's curvy!" she giggled.

Ichigo looked up as Toshiro left the school yard, and he followed."Wait! Toshiro!"

XxIchiGayaxX

Ichigo walked home with Toshiro while listening to the radio play over the speakers in Central Karakura. Toshiro caught Ichigo humming the song and shook his head. He had identified Ichigo as a...laid back kind of person, who like being nice to people, preferrably him. It was odd having friends for Toshiro. H had stayed cooped up in his house for so long...

"Hey Toshiro, can I have your address?" Ichigo asked, cutting through the silverette's thoughts.

"Sure."

Ichig halted to get some paper out of his book bag. Toshiro sighed and looked around.

_'I should be looking for that smell. I wonder whaere it went?'_ Toshiro thought.

Then he caught it. A strong whiff of the scent. Right below him. He looked down at Ichigo who was holding his finger that was coated in blood. Toshiro sniffed.

_'That same scent...I sniffed earlier today...'_

"Aww man. A paper cut." Ichigo whined and watched as the blood dropped to the floor.

"Ichigo, your blood..."Toshiro said kneeling beside him.

"Yeah."

"It...smells so good."

Ichigo frowned a bit."My blood...smells good?"

"It's smells so satisfying."

Ichigo's heart skipped a beat. " What are you talking about?"

"One taste."

Toshiro stuck Ichigo's finger in his mouth and sucked. He closed his eyes and sighed, taking it out." It is you."

"What? What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked looking at his cut, which was now gone."What happened to my cut? W-what _are_ you Toshiro?"

"Ichigo...I'm a...a vampire."

* * *

><p>So the question has been answered! Toshiro is a VAMPIRE! Woo hoo!<p>

Toshiro:People could've guessed that when I drained that woman.

Me: But you could've been a cannibal.

Toshiro: Cannibals eat people, not suck their blood.

Me:Oh yeah...

Ichigo:So now what's going to happen to me? You know, now that I know that Toshiro is a vamp...

Me:Err...I dunno.

Ichigo: O_o" Uhhh

XxIchiGayaxX


	4. Chapter 4

Nyeh nyeh! Hierz! And welcome to the new chapter of...Eternal love! Yay! Possibly the best story I will ever write! :D That is untill I upload Second Shinigami...Nyehners. So untill then(or when I find my notebook.*sigh* again...) Here is the next Eternal Love chappie! Yayz! :D

* * *

><p>Review Responces!-<p>

Kuroshiro28- Oopsie...I am? Well I think I might take the fast motion down a bit. Sorry...

ichiruki45-BWAHAHAHAHAH! XD Omigosh! Toshiro went " Omnomomomom" On Ichi! I fell out the chair laughing At that!

cvlv10555- Aww...I'm sorry but I hope my pm helped you...

Meteorsky-Thanks!

~The story shall come after the disclaimer, note and the random song of the day.~

Disclaimer- WHY! THE! HELL! DO! I! NEED! THIS! I don't own Bleach...-.-(Damn)

Note:I don't really know why, but...Does any one wanna inform me on what the heck a community on FanFict is?

Nanananananananananananaa~ XD

* * *

><p>Eternal Love<br>Chapter 4: Enemies in Hiding

XxIchiGayaxX

"You're a...a vampire?"

Toshiro looked down."Yes...I am."

Ichigo left his mouth wide open in total shock. He didn't know what to do. If he ran and screamed like a little girl, Toshiro could kill him. But if he kept them under wraps...Them could he stay alive?

"Umm so what are you gonna do about it?" Ichigo asked just above a whisper. "Are you going to kill me?"

"No. I won't."Toshiro said standing up.

Ichigo stood up with him."Y-you won't? Why?"

"Because, your blood is rare. It's satisfying and...It's hard to explain, okay?"

Ichigo nodded, still reeling from the news."So... who else knows?"

"My cousin. Just you and her." Toshiro said walking ahead.

Ichigo followed behind him."Oh, well if it's just me and her, who do you feed on?"

"The both of you."

"How?"

Toshiro didn't want to explain this mess right now. He was tired and in need of sleep. But Ichigo would bother him the next morning at school about this, so best to explain now than never or later.

"If I don't drink all of your blood, my saliva heals your wound. It's disgusting." Toshiro explained shortly.

"Oh, that's why my cut is gone..."Ichigo said looking at his finger.

"Yeah. Along with my healing abilities, I can sniff out any scent, and resist the sun light." Toshiro said.

Ichigo nodded his head."Cool. You're pretty cool for a vampire. Is that all?"

"Pretty much. Well except the whole I can turn into a bat thing."

"You can't?"

"No, but I can grow bats wings out of my back."

Ichigo cringed."That sounds like it hurts."

Toshiro smirked."Not really." He stopped suddenly and looked down a certain street. "My house is down this way."

Ichigo nodded."My is continuing down this way." He scratched his head."So, I'll meet you here tomorrow?"

Toshiro nodded."Sure."

XxIchiGayaxX

Night time came around, and found Toshiro on top of his house looking over the town. He frowned slightly looking about.

_'Where are they? I couldn't have gotten rid of them for this long..._' Toshiro thought. He sighed and looked back to see a girl with brown hair and brown eyes come up on top with him. She sat down and sighed.

"Are you still looking for them?" the girl asked.

"Yes Momo. They've followed me up until I was walking home." Toshiro said.

"Maybe they got bored with watching you." Momo kidded, which earned her a hard glare from Toshiro.

"This is not a game. I've already put you and Granny in danger."

"But they've never attacked us before." Momo sighed. "Why don't you go to sleep? You've got school tomorrow."

Toshiro sighed."Fine."

Momo stood up and let Toshiro streatch out his wings, they floated down to Momo's bedroom and Toshiro dropped her off.

"Goodnight Shiro." Momo said.

"Night Bed-wetter." Toshiro smirked.

* * *

><p><em>"Looks like Shiro has a new friend eh?"<em>

_"So it seems..."_

_"Want meh ta find out how it tastes?_

_"Do what you want. We can't possibly do anything more to make him more alert."_

_"Are ya sure? He wa' lookin' fer us earlier."_

_"Yes, I know that."_

_"A'ight. If you say so."_

_..._

Ichigo collasped on his bed after finishing up his homework for school. He sighed and closed his eyes, a small smile spreading on his face.

'I just might get the chance...' he thought.

He snapped his eyes open when there was a tap on his window. He sat up and frowned in shock, as he opened the window.

"Hi Toshiro...Um, why are you here?" Ichigo asked.

"I need to eat. My cousin is sick and I can't feed off of her now." Toshiro said.

"Oh, well I'm still new to the whole 'Vampire sucking" thing, so what do I do?"

"Crane your neck and I'll do the rest."

Ichigo swallowed and nodded."Okay." he said craning his neck.

Toshiro opened his mouth and sank in his fangs. Ichigo winced as the sharp objects entered his flesh and sighed, as his energy was being taken away. Toshiro lifted up and sighed with a hidden smirk.

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow." Toshiro said, licking Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo fell back on his bed, instantly falling asleep before Toshiro made it out of the window.

_**But what Ichigo didn't know was...that wasn't Toshiro at all...  
>It was someone from Toshiro's past...<br>Someone that wants him gone..  
>And Toshiro knows that, he knows very well.<strong>_

* * *

><p>AN: Hi guys! So now we're getting to the good stuff! Oh yes, there will be some action in it! Woo!

Toshiro:I swear woman you are on crack.

Me:No I isn't!

Toshiro: What kind of language is that?

Me: My language!

Toshiro:Whatever!

Ichigo:Please reveiw! She needs the publicity...

XxIchiGayaxX


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back! Well not that I was gone long.(*grins*) But it sorta took me a while to think about this chapter, and so...yeah. I think you guys understand. So this is sort of a filler, before we get to the good parts and to get my creative juices flowing. Also, I shall be putting out "I need a Doctor" because someone, I know in real life, keeps bothering me about it. So look out for it!And now, on to the reviews! Yay!

* * *

><p>Reviewer responses!-<p>

kuroshiro28- Hehe, no major spoilers yet, but if we all know who the baddies are then yeah...

ichiruki45-You and your vocabulary! I love the new word' Vampireiness' XD

Se7en Freaker- To your first review: That really wasn't my best work, but thanks! To your second: Glad you are! To the third: Yay! You love it! To the fourth: Yeah, that was some random stuff.

~Please continue to read! I promise to get better!~

**~The story shall come after the disclaimer and the random song of the day!~**

Disclaimer: FINALLY! I OWN BLEACH! In my dreams...T.T

Bwahahahahahahahaaa~ XD (Oh wait, I was laughing.. O_O")

* * *

><p>Eternal Love<br>Chapter 4:Guardian Vampire

XxIchiGayaxX

Ichigo's chocolate brown orbs opened a few times, as the sun drops landed on his eye lids. He sat up and rubbed his neck, which had a weird tingling feeling, probably from Toshiro feeding from him.

Ichigo shook his head and slipped out of bed, ready for another day of school. He put on his shirt, pants, and socks, then lazily tied his tie around his neck.

'Man, why does today seem so...boring?' Ichigo thought as he walked down stairs. And that's when he noticed. His entire house was empty. Ichigo frowned and looked at the refridgerator. That's where his sister Yuzu would normally write stuff. And as he thought, there was a note.

_'Hi Ichi-nii! Karin, Dad and I are leaving early to go get some emergency things. Be back when you get home! Love Yuzu.'_

Ichigo nodded and looked further down to the note.

_'P.S. I left some pancakes in the fridge for you! Enjoy!'_

Ichigo scrapped the paper and got the said delicious breakfast out of the fridgerator. He munched on one as he slipped on his shoes and headed out the door. As he walked to school, a sudden firece wind blew over and caused Ichigo to shiver.

"Damn, I should've grabbed a jacket.."Ichigo muttered rubbing his arms together. He looked up to see a small figure sitting on the ground, reading a book. Ichigo had to narrow his eyes to see who it was, and smiled as the figure was recognizeable."Toshiro!"

Toshiro looked up and closed his book. He sighed when the carrot-top approached him, and frowned."It's Hitsugaya-san, Kurosaki."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Ready to go?"

Toshiro nodded and walked with him to school. The silence between the two was awkward and uncomfortable, to they kept clearing their throats. Toshiro noticed Ichigo shiver slightly as a soft breeze passed through.

"Are you cold?" Toshiro asked.

Ichigo gave the small vampire a small smile. "Sorta."

"Why didn't you grab a jacket?" Toshiro asked. "I thought humans were supposed to wear them to keep warm?"

Ichigo laughed. Hearing Toshiro refer to him as a 'human' was sort of funny. "Well yeah, but I was in a rush today."

"Oh, you woke up late?" Toshiro asked.

"Kinda. I got really sleepy after you fed off of me late night." Ichigo said.

Toshiro frowned and stopped walking, making Ichigo stop as well and give him a funny look. Toshiro blinked a few times, before saying, "I fed off of you?"

Ichigo nodded."Yeah, don't you remember?" he said. "You came through my window and then the whole...you know...Feeding Process."

Toshiro sighed."Damn, they've found you..."

Ichigo raised a brow in utter confusion."Huh? They've found me? Who did?"

"It's nothing. Come here." Ichigo leaned in. "Where did I bite you?"

"Ummm here." Ichigo pointed to a spot on his neck. Toshiro bit him softly and pulled away.

"It is him...They are watching me again." Toshiro muttered.

Ichigo blinked and rubbed his neck. "Who's watching you? What are you talking-."

"Kurosaki, I...I can't hang around you anymore." the vampire interrupted. "If you do, you'll be in a lot of trouble."

Toshiro started walking away."It's for your own good."

Ichigo, now confused and angry, ran up to Toshiro and stood in his way. "Hey wait. I want to know what's going on."

Toshiro sighed. "This is exactly why I didn't want to go to a school." he muttered under his breath. "Kurosaki, I'm not the only vampire in Karakura."

Ichigo nodded."Okay. And...?" Ichigo wanted more details.

"The rest of the vampires here...Aren't as leanient on humans as I am." Toshiro continued. "Which means, if they find you they won't heisitate to kill you...And I don't want that to happen."

"Okay, but they've already found me. So it's too late." Ichigo shrugged. "I'm in this thing with you, so it's too late to stay away."

"But Kurosaki, there's a good chance you'll-!" Toshiro started, but Ichigo put his hand over his mouth.

"Shut up, will ya? I'm not scared, and if I die, oh well." Ichigo smiled.

Toshiro sighed and bit Ichigo's hand. Ichigo dared not pull away and let Toshiro suck on it. They stood there for a minute, before Toshiro licked the wound and glare at Ichigo. "I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into. Cause there's no going back now."

"That's fine. I've crossed the rubicon when I've met you." Ichigo said walking away. "Now c'mon Toshiro, or we'll be late for school."

Toshiro frowned. "It's Hitsugaya-san to you!"

* * *

><p>Lunch time at school came and Toshiro was alone in the english classroom. Ichigo had left some time ago to use the facilities, and that gave Toshiro the chance to think about some things. He was a bit worried about dragging Ichigo into the 'Vampire Realm', and getting killed. Then he would have to explain the whole situation to his family. Toshiro sighed.<p>

"I shouldn't have agreed."he muttered to himself.

"Wha'chu talkin' 'bout Shiro-chan?" said a sly voice.

Toshiro whipped his head to the door and barred his teeth. "Gin Ichimaru."

Gin's smile grew as his head lowered. "Ya do rememba meh." he clapped, walking closer to the young vampire. "You wa' only twelve when we attacked ya and yer family."

Toshiro raised up, and backed away. "Don't you dare touch me. What do you want?"

"I want that boy."

Toshiro's eyes widened. He couldn't be talking about Ichigo? "What boy?"

Gin shook his head. "So ya suddenly have amnesia? You know what boy I'm talking about."

"I do not. Now go away."

"That orange haired cutie...with the pretty brown eyes, and the rough body..." Gin whispered in Toshiro's ear.

Toshiro's face grew hot. "I-Ichigo..."

"So tha's his name? Ichigo." Gin mused over. "I want him."

"Y-you can't. He's mine." Toshiro growled.

Gin chuckled lowly. "You know how he is when he doesn' get wa' he wants."

"I don't give a shit. Stay away from Ichigo."

Gin backed away. "You've been warned." He disappeared in a cloud of dust and left Toshiro alone in the room. He clenched his fist and chewed on his lip.

'What do you want...? What do you want from Ichigo?' Toshiro thought.

"Toshiro! Hey! Snap out of it! Hey!" yelled a voice.

Toshiro blinked a few times and saw Ichigo in front of him with a releived face.

"Thank goodness. You were talking to your self for a while." Ichigo said.

Toshiro looked around and sighed. "Sorry if I worried you."

Ichigo smiled a little. "That's fine."

Toshiro looked at Ichigo with a thoughtful face. 'I must protect you... I have to...'

* * *

><p>AN: Hi guys! This chapter is the longest ever!

Ichigo: I think everyone liked this one.

Toshiro: Me too.

Me: Well we'll see! Please review! ^o^

XxIchiGayaxX


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six is VERY SHORT! Yea, I haven't updated in a while...Sorry. But like I said I'm trying to work on my 50k novel... So not much going on here, but something to think about. Enjoy! And again, sorry for the short chappy. T.T

* * *

><p>Review Responces:<p>

ichiruki45: Yea! I think your vocabulary is EPIC! XD But I dunno why I'm making Gin the bad guy, I actually like him!

Kuroshiro28: Wow...that was random...Are you psychic? Because you READ MY MIND!

No name: Hehehe, no spoilers! That'll be cheating! XD Thank you!

~The story shall come after the disclaimer and random song.~

Disclaimer: I WILL OWN BLEACH! WHEN I DIE AND GO TO HEAVEN! AND THEN I STILL WON'T OWN IT!

Laaa~di da~di la la la la la~~~XD

* * *

><p>Eternal Love<br>Chapter 6:A Vampire's Saturday

XxIchiGayaxX

Toshiro lounged on his bed completely bored out of his mind. He sighed in frustration and rolled over, slamming his head on his cousin Momo and his Granny went out shopping and hadn't left anything to eat. So not only was Toshiro bored out of his ever loving mind, he was starving too. Sighing again, he lifted his head up and thought two things.

'Either I'm going to sit here and be bored, or I can go to Ichigo's house and do something with him.' he thought. He debated with himself, and got up to get dressed.

He knocked on the door to the Kurosaki household, and waited for a bit before hearing the door open and a girl with black hair and the same chocolate brown eyes as Ichigo, stare into Toshiro's turquiose eyes.

"Hi, who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya. And you?" Toshiro asked, feeling kind of awkward.

"Karin Kurosaki. You're the boy Ichi-nii is always talking about." Karin smiled a little.

"Oh, really...?" Toshiro laughed nervously."Can I come in?"

Karin jumped a little."Oh sure. Sorry." she allowed Toshiro in and closed the door. "Ichigo! Someone's here to see you!"

"Send them in my room!" Ichigo called back.

Karin sighed."Lazy bum. He's in his room. He has a fifteen pendent hanging on his door."

Toshiro nodded."Thank you." He made his way up the stairs and found Ichigo's room. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." he called. Ichigo swerved in his seat and stared at Toshiro , who had just closed the door behind him. "Toshiro? Why are you here?"

"I'm bored and hungry..."Toshiro muttered.

Ichigo nodded."Oh, okay."

Toshiro let out his fangs and swiftly leaped on Ichigo, biting into his neck. Ichigo hissed sharply, and held onto Toshiro to support him.

"Dammit Toshiro, Why did you bite so hard?" Ichigo whispered. "And did you lock the door?"

Toshiro let go."Yes god dammit, now let me feed." he hissed and went back to sucking.

After a minute, he let go and wiped his mouth."Now that that's out of the way, I want to go do something."

"Like?" Ichigo moaned rubbing his neck.

"I don't know. Some human festivities." Toshiro sighed, still sitting on Ichigo's lap.

"Okay, it's a date then."

* * *

><p>DONE! Whew, I'm tired...Hope you've enjoyed!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so I know I've been updating, kinda frequently...Yeah. But right now my laptop is acting crazy and retarded, it keeps turning off on me, even when it's plugged in...So this is being written on my school computer...So I might not do NaNoWriMo...*Sighs* But I can do this and still be happy! This will be a long chapter to make up for the short one. Trust me, my fingers were hurting after writing this all down. Read and Review!

* * *

><p>Review responces!:(Introducing the characters from Eternal Love: Toshiro and Ichigo!)<p>

ichiruki45:_Ichigo:*Rubs neck*Thanks. I wouldn't say I was awesome, but... Toshiro: It's not a date. Me:Yeah, I was rushed for time. I was at the library doing that and didn't have much time untill it closed. Sorry..._

Scarlett Foxie:_Ichigo: I guess I would, but I'm pretty used to it. Toshiro:What's it like to give blood? Me: Yea, what's it like?_

Kuroshiro28:_Toshiro: I wasn't being agressive. Me:Hahahaha! WooT WooT!_

Toshiro with Love:_ Me: Awww! So many Toshiro admireriers! Toshiro: *blushes* Ichigo:Thanks_

Tabitha-Sensei: _Toshiro: I think all girls are perverted. Me:Are not! Ichigo: I'm wondering what that snake is planning too._

~The story shall come after the disclaimer and random song!~

Disclaimer: Bleach will be mine when Aizen gets duped up the butt by a headless chicken...That would be funny.

La de de. La de doo. La de dum~ (Squidward Tenticles: Spongebob the movie)

* * *

><p>Eternal Love<br>Chapter 7:Our First Date: 4 part chapter

XxIchiGayaxX

(Part One)

Toshiro followed behind Ichigo around Karakura in search of something fun to do. But it was a long process. When Ichigo had brung up the idea of a date Toshiro nearly fell off of Ichigo's lap. Ichigo smiled and put him on the bed, lifting his own shirt in the process.

"W-what are you doing?" Toshiro studdered, starting to blush and teal eyes staring at Ichigo's stomach.

"Changing my shirt. Why?" Ichigo said pulling it off and disposing of it.

Toshiro shook his head and watched as Ichigo pull on another shirt, then reach out his hand.

"Coming?"

Toshiro nodded and followed Ichigo down the stairs."Where are we going?"

Ichigo chuckled. "To do some fun human-like stuff."

Toshiro sighed."What fun human-like stuff?" he was getting irritated.

"You'll see. Just trust me."

Now outside, in town, Ichigo lead his cute vampire around the city to come up with something to do. He was seriously making everything up as he dragged the vampire up and down the streets, and was getting a little worried. Then suddenly he found something.

"Hey Shiro-chan, wanna go to the park?" Ichigo asked.

Toshiro snorted."Sure, but don't call me Shiro-chan."

"Why? You don't like it?" Ichigo asked.

Toshiro nodded."I despise that name." he growled thinking of a certain vampire.

"Oh, then what shall I call you?"Ichigo tapped his chin in thought, then snapped. "How about, Yuki-ouji?"

Toshiro blushed."S-snow prince?" he said. He actually liked the new nickname.

"Do you like it?" Ichigo asked, and smiled when he got a shy nod from his prince.

"What about you?" Toshiro asked. "I don't have one for you."

Ichigo scratched the little ones head."That's fine. You don't have to give me one."

"But you gave me one... I want to return the favor."

Ichigo smiled."How about Ichigo? You never call me that."

Toshiro nodded." I guess that'll do, Ichigo."

Said Strawberry got a chill from the way his name rolled off the vampires tounge. "I like that."

Toshiro smiled a little. "So are we going to the park or not?"

Ichigo smiled too."Well let's go."

* * *

><p>XxIchiGayaxX<p>

(Part Two)

The park was nice and quiet, with a northeastern breeze passing through making the trees shake lightly. Ichigo stretched and sighed. He had long since let go of Toshiro's hand since they entered the park, and Toshiro's small dainty hand had become strangely cold and empty. He saw Ichigo drop his arms after stretching and reached for it. He missed because Ichigo had to sratch his neck but as soon as he dropped it again, he felt someone's cold hand hold his. Ichigo squeezed the vampires hand lightly and chuckled.

"I'm guessing you like holding my hand?" Ichigo asked.

Toshiro nodded."I guess..."

Toshiro blushed._'What is this feeling I'm getting? It's so weird, yet I like it... Could it be? Do I actually like Ichigo? I couldn't I can't be...I'll only be getting him in more trouble..'_

Ichigo saw the tension on his crush's face and frowned. A sudden thought came to him. "Hey, Yuki-ouji, can you fly?"

Toshiro blinked and stared at Ichigo."Can I fly?" he repeated. "Yea, why?"

"Do you turn into a bat?"

"No. I grow bat wings out of my back. Only evil vampires can do that." Toshiro explained.

"Oh, that sounds like it hurts.." Ichigo muttered. "What else can you do?"

"Nothing, except what I told you when you found out." Toshiro shrugged.

"Oh. Are you...uhm, thirsty? Or something?" Ichigo asked.

Toshiro shook his head. "I'll eat after you got all your strenght back."

"Okay. Hey! I've got an idea!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"What?" Toshiro was curious at Ichigo's sudden out-burt of excitement.

"Yuki-ouji, do you know how to skate?"

* * *

><p>AN: Okay! That was parts one and two! Next, is parts three and four!

Toshiro:Why didn't you put them all together?

Me:Cuz that woulda been too much work...

Ichigo: You're lazy.

Me:Is not! Imma start writing the next chappie, right after posting this one!

Toshiro: Good luck.

Me:Thanks! Please review!

Toshiro and Ichigo: Thank you!

XxIchiGayaxX


	8. Chapter 8

Waa! 51 reviews! Oh my gawsh I love you guys! I never thought this story would be soooo popular! It's bringing tears to my eyes... T.T Don't worry, they're tears of utter joyness! So now I bring to you, the next part of 'Our First Date!' I wonder if this should be included as Chapter 7... nah, this is chapter 8. Okay, onto the responces!

* * *

><p>Review Responces!:<p>

Toshiro with Love: _Me:Yay! You reviewed again! Toshiro: Sure, no problem. And I'm still not sure of my feelings for Ichigo._

Metsfan101: _Toshiro and Ichigo:Thank you!_

ichiruki45: _Me: Hahaha! I love that movie! Toshiro: No it's not. And I don't have frozen bat wings. Ichigo: The skating vamp... Hehe. Maybe I should push him._

Kuroshiro28: _Toshiro: FINALLY! Someone doesn't want me to fall! Me: Ichigo's gunna be the one to fall then. Ichigo:Hey!_

Scarlett Foxie: _Me: WOW! That's so helpful. Maybe I'll do that one day. Toshiro: Well, Ichigo's blood tastes like...Hot chocolate.. Ichigo:Hmm...I guess I let Yuki-ouji feed off of me cause it make me feel...Good in a way. I guess *Blushes*_

loopyxq: _Me:Thanks so much! Toshiro and Ichigo: Thanks..._

Peas Maker: _Me: I like your name! Toshiro: Wow, I never knew so many people had so many nick names for me.._

Mystery Reviewer: _Me: I'm sorry. You didn't have a name sooo.. Toshiro: The authoress is crying tears of happiness. She likes your review._

~The story shall come after the disclaimer and random song~

Disclaimer: WHEN I OWN BLEACH, TOSHIRO AND ICHIGO WOULD BE A COUPLE! But since I don't, sadly they are not...

~Manamanama! Do do doo dododo dododo dododo~ (The Muppets! I love those Puppets! *Oh mi gosh it rhymed!*)

* * *

><p>Eternal Love<br>Chapter 8: The Skating Rink: 4 part chapter

XxIchiGayaxX

(Part Three)

It was around six when the boys came to the skating rink, full of people (Food to Toshiro), food (To Ichigo), games, bright lights and more! Toshiro looked around, as he observed what the people were wearing, particularly on their feet.

"Ichigo, are those things on the other human's feet skates?" Toshiro asked.

"Yep. If you want to skate, you've got to wear those." Ichigo said, pulling out a few dollars and giving it to the cashier. The lady smiled touching his hand lightly and giggling. Ichigo ignored it and grabed his change. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, cutie..." she said.

Toshiro shot the woman an evil glare and hissed lowly, following Ichigo through the doors, to reveal humans whizzing by either uneasily or professionally. He followed Ichigo to the counter and looked at the rows of skates in all sizes.

"Toshiro, what size shoe do you wear?" Ichigo asked.

"A seven and a half." Toshiro said.

Ichigo nodded and turned to the man at the counter. "I need an eleven and a seven and a half."

The man nodded and got the assigned skate sizes. Ichigo took them over to a few chairs and sat down.

"Get ready Yuki-ouji. You're gonna have some fun." Ichigo said taking off his shoe.

XxIchiGayaxX

Toshiro bent down low to gain more speed, and to go faster than his competitor. He was on the last lap, and so close to winning.

'C'mon! C'mon!' Toshiro thought to himself. And just as he did, he passed the finish line in first place! Toshiro sighed, quickly coming to a halt and grinned at his one-man cheering section. Ichigo stepped out to the floor as the Dj announced that the floor was open to everyone, and skated over to Toshiro.

"That was awesome! You were so fast!" Ichigo complemented.

Toshiro shrugged. "You taught me."

"I know."

Toshiro chuckled, as Ichigo skated around him.

"Alright couples! Grab your partner, cause it's time to get lovey on the floor."

Ichigo and Toshiro soon found themselves, surrounded by couples, and nervously looked at eachother.

"Soo... Wanna skate?"

"Sure..."

They grabbed hands and skated slowly around the rink. They looked at eachother, and blushed.

"Toshiro, I want to be more than friends..." Ichigo said.

"More? You mean...like." Toshiro stopped as Ichigo put a finger on his lips.

"Yea...I want to be your boyfriend."

Toshiro nodded. "Okay."

Ichigo smiled, and leaned down. "Toshiro, I love you..."

Toshiro blushed heavily. "I-I love you...too, Ichigo."

Their lips touched, and they shared a light kiss, before parting and catching eachother again.

Toshiro's eyes started to water a little. '_Damn...I fucked this up...'_

* * *

><p>XxIchiGayaxX<p>

(Part Four)

Ichigo walked Toshio to his house, enjoying the complete silence that surrounded him. They held hands and swung them back and forth, sighing. Toshiro smiled lightly, and jumped when a white dot landed on his nose. They looked up and saw more dots falling.

"It's snowing..." Ichigo said.

"Snow?" Toshiro asked.

"Yeah, isn't it pretty?" Ichigo asked.

"Yea..."

They continued walkin through the light snow fall and finally reached Toshiro's house. Ichigo sadly stopped at the foot of the steps and let Toshiro's hands go. Toshiro looked back.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Yuki-ouji..." Ichigo said.

"Same here, Ichigo. I love you." Toshiro whisperd giving Ichigo a kiss.

"Love you too." Ichigo breathed, and watched as Toshiro slip into the house.

Ichigo sighed and looked down, a grand smile on his face. The vampire was finally his...

* * *

><p>AN: Awwwww This was sooooo cute!

Toshiro:Sure whatever.

Ichigo:I thought that was a nice date.

Me: Me too!

Toshiro: Just end the story already!

Me: Okay! Geez... So review everyone! I hoped you've enjoied this, cause it's gonna go away for a while.

Ichigo: Where is it going?

:Me*Raises hands above face* AWWWWAAAAAAY...

* * *

><p>XxIchiGayaxX<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

YAY! Hi guys! Awwwww... This is the *Raise hands in front of face and slowly removes them* AWWWWWWAAAAAAAYYYYY... Chapter. This is where things get pretty interesting. Like...Things happening in the... Haha, Never mind. Anyways! Here's the next chapter! On to the Reviewers Response!

* * *

><p>Reviewers Response!:<p>

ichiruki45: _Toshiro: FINE! FINE! IT WAS A DATE! And yes, they are normal wings. What do you expect them to be? Ichigo: Hehe...Umm..He might get mad if you call him that.. Me:It got shredded...Hehe, kidding. I need to put some action in this story! It's not all love and romance here._

Scarlett Foxie: _Me: Well in the beginning, it was August. Now it's around November. Sorry. Toshiro: You'll see. And I rather you not call me that. Ichigo:That's my nickname for him!_

EternalLoveHitsuHina: _Me:Aww! Thanks! Ichigo: It wouldv'e been a horrible chapter if Toshiro rejected me. Toshiro: I didn't really mean the date. But thanks...*blushes*_

Toshiro with Love: _Me: Awww... I'm makin' everyone sad by takin away the sweetness! It'll come back though... Ichigo: Hehe, the author thanks you. Toshiro: R-really? Umm thanks. And I'll see to it that I'll be able to fly you around._

~The story shall come after the disclaimer and random song~

Disclaimer: WHEN I OWN BLEACH, I WILL BE THE SUPREME RULER OF THE WORLD! But sadly, I'm niether...

~ Tonight I'm a soccer baaall! I'm rou-ou-ou-ound! I'm not like a cow-ow ow!~ (Chyna Parks A.N.T Farm)

* * *

><p>Eternal Love<br>Chapter 9: The First Attack

XxIchiGayaxX

The weekend flew by like a breeze and soon, the school morning was upon Ichigo and Toshiro. They got dressed, grabbed breakfast, and walked out the door. The ground was covered in a white blanket, and crunched under their feet. Toshiro frowned slightly, sighing. Today felt...off, for some reason. Ichigo looked at him and held his hand.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked. "You seem kinda sad."

Toshiro shook his head, giving his carrot-top strawberry a reassuring smile. "No, I'm okay. Just a little sleepy."

Ichigo nodded in understanding. "I know how you feel. Yuzu had a nightmare and slept with me last night. I spent the entire night making sure there was no one in her room."

Toshiro frowned." There was someone in her room?" he asked.

"Iunno. That's what she said." Ichigo answered.

Toshiro's frowned and nodded. "I might have to check for their scent."

Ichigo frowned and cocked his head. "Huh? Scent?"

Toshiro blinked and looked at Ichigo. "Sorry. I was talking out loud."

Ichigo nodded."Okay. Well we better get to school."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"So, I hear everyone had fun at the Skating Rink, eh?" The teacher said upon opening her lesson.<p>

Everyone clapped and cheered, laughing and talking about what they did. Ichigo and Toshiro looked at eachother, the strawberry smirking and the vampire rolling his eyes. Ichigo snorted and looked at the teacher, who gave him a devilish smirk.

"Also I heard there was a heated kiss there too. Right Ichigo-kun and Hitsugaya-kun?"

The class suddenly cooled down to a low 'Oooooh' in shock. Toshiro lowered his head in embarrassment. Ichigo, on the other hand, shrugged.

"I can kiss whoever I want to kiss." he challenged leaning back in his seat.

"Oh, yeah? Then kiss Hitugaya now."

Ichigo fell out of his chair and got up quickly, a tomato red blush on his face. "W-what?"

The teacher laughed."You're not gonna do it?"

Toshiro casted Ichigo an evil glare. 'You better not, you stupid human. If you do, I'll suck you dry!' he thought narrowing his eyes.

Ichigo gulped and rubbed his neck."Well...uhmm.." The blush got redder and redder.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Please come to the nurses office. Kurosaki Ichigo. Please come to the nurses office." the announcement came.

Ichigo bolted out the room, glad to get away.

* * *

><p>three whole periods went by and Toshiro hadn't seen Ichigo since he left. He started to worry, when he didn't show up for lunch and wondered aimlessly around campus.<p>

"Why is the nurse taking so long?"Toshiro grumbled."He should've been back by now."

He stopped, catching a whiff of a lot of blood. He followed the scent and stopped, right in front of the nurses office. His breath hitched as he saw blood leak from under the door. He wiped it with his finger and tasted it. He gasped slightly. as the taste sent shivers down his spine.

"Ichigo?" He opened the door and saw the whole room was soaked with blood. It covered the wall and all over the floor. And even some of the doctor tools were blood soaked. The room was empty, but the scent of the occupants were still lingering. Toshiro sniffed. He caught Ichigo's scent, along with the scent of death and decay. He growled. "Vampires... They got Ichigo!" He ran outside and hunched over. Dark bat-like wings flexed and Toshiro took off to the sky.

"Ichigo..Where did they take you?" Toshiro wondered, flying around Karakura. He looked left and right, a sickened look.

"_Where are you Ichigo? Where are_ you?"

_Else where in Karakura town..._

"Oh...Where am I?" Ichigo sat up holding his head. It throbbed painfully, and there was a sharp pain in his neck. Ichigo held it, hissing, and felt blood leak out.

"Dammit... Where am I?"

"In our lair, Carrot-chan." said a sly voice.

Ichigo jumped and stared face first in to a man's face. The man had silver hair and a face that resembled a fox's. His height matched Ichigo's, if he were standing. He had a creepy stalker smile and the voice to match.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked, careful not to make his voice quiver.

"I'm Gin. Gin Ichimaru." the man introduced. "an' you?"

"Ichigo... Kurosaki. Where's Toshiro?"

"Aahh... Lil' Shiro? Tha' lil' snowflake'll commin find ya in a bit. Unless, tha' masta dun get 'im first." Gin slurred.

Ichigo gulped. "And just who is your master?"

"You dun wanna know his name. Trust meh."

Ichigo shook his head. "Damn... It hurts..."

"Yer talkin 'bout yer neck? Wan' meh ta lick it fer ya?"

Ichigo jumped back as Gin leaped forward with his tounge out. He quickly grabbed Ichigo's waist and leaned on him, holding him down. His wet tounge swiped across Ichigo's neck, and the wound healed quickly.

_Meanwhile in the sky..._

Toshiro rubbed his neck as an errie feeling came upon it. He hissed and landed in the park. Wondering what came over him, Toshiro ran through the park holding his neck. A sudden thought came over him.

"Ichigo must be in trouble." he said aloud. "Damn... Where are you?"

Toshiro felt a vibration inhis pocket and pulled out his cell. He looked at the number and answered. "Yes Momo?"

"Shiro? Where are you? The school just called looking for you." Momo asked. "And now Granny is worried."

Toshiro sighed. "I'm sorry. But this is important. Ichigo's been kidnapped."

Momo gasped on the other line. "Oh, no... Was it...?"

"I think so... If it is, then Ichigo's in deep trouble." Toshiro growled.

"Are you going to save him?"

"Of course! I won't leave him... I love Ichigo."

"...lemme help." Momo asked.

"No! You're going to bring more trouble. Just stay home. I've got this."

"Toshiro, wait-!" Momo heard the other line go dead and hung up. She put on some shoes and ran outside.

"Darn it Toshiro. I don't know why it's taken me so long to tell you this but... You're no ordinary vampire."

Meanwhile, Toshiro's eyes started to glow a faint purple... and some kind of energy was building up inside of him.

_"You're no ordinary vampire Toshiro... you have some kind of... extra power inside of you. And it only comes out when something of precious value is in danger..."_

* * *

><p>AN: Oh noes! Toshiro why didn't you tell Ichigo?

Toshiro: What? As far as I'm informed, I didn't even know!

Me:Oooooh, so I wonder what's gunna happen next...

Ichigo: Will I be let go?

Me: I dunno... Maybe, maybe not.

Ichigo: I hate you...

Me:Love you too Ichi!

Toshiro: Please review!

Me:Please? Even to those of you who might not have an account or something...

XxIchiGayaxX


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Wow... I fell asleep for one hour and wake up to find 68 reviews on this story! I love you guys... Oh.. 10 more chapters and this story will be over! T.T Iun wan it ta end...  
><em>Toshiro:<em> Oh my gosh... Okay, the author is in a state of depression so I'll open this up. So last chapter Momo was running outside talking about my secret power. I guess this chapter will explain what it is... here, the story and responses.

* * *

><p>Review Responses:<p>

EternalLoveHitsuHina:_ Me: Yesssss! Shiro's new power! Let's see what it can do! Toshiro: Hey! I don't know how to control it! Ichigo: Hmm... Yeah, he better be mine._

ichiruki45: _Whatever. Childish. And NO! I'm not LITTLE or SHORT! LEAVE ME ALONE! Ichigo:See, I told you. Me: Iunno, maybe this chapter will explain it._

Toshiro with Love: _Me: Calm down, calm down. Will this chapter and a cookie make you better? Toshiro: I will do my best. Thanks._

Wewillfightorwewillfall:_ Me: Haha... I try to update frequently._

Midnight-Kitsune11: _Me:Thanks a bunch! Toshiro: I will do my best._

Toshiro Hitsugaya lover1: _Toshiro: Like your pen name. Me: Okay, Here's the next chappy!_

Yaoibleacher740:_ Me: I love your name! Thanks, but I don't think I'm awesome yet. Hehe.._

_~ Note from the author: Please readers! I need you to pick a new story for me to start on! The summaries are in my profile! Most of them are IchiHitsu. I do thank those who have already picked one. But I want to go ahead and start on one when I get near the end! Please and thank you!~_

~The story shall come after the disclaimer and random song~

Disclaimer: WHEN I OWN BLEACH, I SHALL MAKE TOSHIRO REAL! But sadly, I cannot...

~ Blah-blah-blah! I can't hear you!(I dunno but I love this song!)

* * *

><p>Eternal Love<br>Chapter 10: Toshiro's Vampire Transformation

XxIchiGayaxX

Momo ran around the streets of Karakura at night, still searching for her missing cousin and friend. She tried to contact Toshiro, but he refused to pick up his cell. She sighed in frustration, and thought.

"Why don't I call Ichigo? He might pick up or something." she said dialing his number. It rang twice, before the other line came on.

"Hello?"

"Ichigo?"

"M-Momo?" Ichigo whispered.

"Ichigo! Oh, gosh you're okay!" Momo sighed.

"Actually, I'm not." Ichigo continued kepping his voice low. "I've been kidnapped by vampires."

"I know. Are you hurt? What have they done to you?" Momo asked.

"No, I'm okay. Is Toshiro with you?" Ichigo asked, his voiced sounded a little pleading.

"N-no. He's out looking for you." Momo said. "Where are you so I can tell him when I find him?"

"I don't know excactly. But I think I might be at the wa-..." Ichigo stopped suddenly.

"Ichigo?" Momo whispered, her voice a little shakey.

"'m sorry. But Carrot-chan can' talk to ya 'ny more. He'll call you later... If he lives." Said a voice, like a sly fox.

Momo gasped as soon as the line went dead. She looked at the phone eyes wide. "G-Gin... If he took Ichigo...then that means Toshiro'll... I have to find Toshiro before it's too late!" She took down the street at full speed, huffing and puffing. "Please...don't turn into that monster Shiro..."

*Flashback*

_Little momo and Toshiro were in the park playing soccer with a few other kids, from around the corner. Toshiro bumped the ball on his chest and ran down the field and scored. Momo cheered for Toshiro, giving him a high-five and a hug._

_"Great job Shiro! Do ya need anything? I know that playing increases the heart rate and stuff so..." Momo broke off._

_Toshiro shook his head. "No, I'm fine for now. Go get into position, Bed-Wetter."_

_Momo stuck out her tounge and ran down to the field. Toshiro ran in front of her and nodded. the ball was set into play, and Momo stole the ball from the other kid before he had a chance to dribble it, and kicked it toward the goal. Toshiro ran beside her, guarding her, and keeping the ball from the other players. But one of the kids swirved in front of her, and tripped her trying to take the ball. Momo flew into the air and -_

_"KYAAAAAAAAA!"_

_-landed wrong on her leg. Everyone, except the boy who still had the ball, stopped and surrounded Momo. tears sprang from her eyes and she wailed._

_"It hurts Shiro-chan! It hurts so badly!" She yelled._

_Toshiro rubbed it. "You broke it..."_

_A fit of laughter broke out from the opposite goal. Toshiro turned around, and frowned._

_"What's so funny?" he asked._

_The boy pointed to Momo. "That is the exact reason why girls don't need to play on a boy soccer team!"_

_Toshiro growled in-human like." You... you're the one who hurt Momo." he said standing up. "Hey, guys, go take Momo home for me."_

_"Wait, Shiro... What are you going to do?"_

_"You don't need to see this. Go, now." Toshiro growled._

_The boys picked Momo up and carried her toward the house. When Toshiro thought they were far enough away he stared the other boy down. His turquoise eyes shone a bright purple, and his hair started coursing the lenght of his back. the boy looked around, terror in his eyes._

_"W-what are you?" he asked._

_Toshiro flexed his wings and zipped up to the boy with increadible speed. He grabbed his neck and squeezed it. "I... Am your worse nightmare."_

_Momo heard a shrill scream cry out and gasped. Everyone stopped, looking back with terror._

_"W-who's do you think that was?"_

_"Iunno..."_

_"Let's go back."_

_Everyone looked at Momo. She nodded._

_"C'mon! Let's go back!"_

_"But Hinamori-chan..."_

_"Please, if that was Shiro, then it's all our fault for leaving him."_

_The kids all looked at one another and sighed. "Fine."_

_"I promise you won't regret this." Momo said._

_...She wished she never had... And neither did the rest of the kids. Toshiro was choking the living hell out of the little boy. Blood was spilling out of his mouth and he looked lifeless. Momo couldn't believe her eyes. Her cousin, looked like a demon vampire. and it was all because that boy had broke her leg..._

_Toshiro flung the lifeless body, like a toy, into the river. then slowly he reverted back to his normal form, and fainted._

_"Toshiro!" Momo cried, nearly flinging herself out of the kid's terrified grasp._

_"Hinamori! Don't! He's a demon!" One kid cried._

_"No he's not! Toshiro is a vampire! A knd hearted one. He would never, ever, ever hurt anyone else unless they deserved it!" Momo defended._

_"But did that boy really deserve that kind of death?"_

_Momo chewed on her lip, unable to say anything. Then she sighed. "Leave me with him. I'll make sure he gets home."_

_"But your leg-"_

_"Shut up and put me with my cousin right now!" she yelled._

_The kids did as they were told. Then before they left, Momo left them with this note._

_"**If you tell anybody about this day, then I swear I'll make sure Toshiro comes after you **_**next."**

*End of Flashback*

Momo rested herself on a nearby bench in the park. The moon casted errie shadows on trees, making odd shapes and strange figures. She was worried someone might come and kidnap her, but she was more afraid of Toshiro transforming again. When she filled her body with air again she stood up.

"Where are you Toshiro?"

"Right here."

"Gaah!" Momo spun around and found her vampire cousin plopped on the bench. "Toshiro! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Toshiro sighed."I know. You kept calling me."

Momo sighed. "Toshiro, we need to go home. You can look for Ichigo tomorrow."

"But what if it's too late?" Toshiro sighed. "What if I do find him and he's already dead..."

"Toshiro... If you want to continue finding him tonight, I understand. But, can you take me home, and relieve Granny of her worries first..?"

"Sure." Toshiro flexed his wings and grabbed Momo by the waist."Hang on, 'kay."

"Al'right."

Toshiro flew upward, the power of his wings forcing them up. Momo sighed, and looked around.

"Ichigo..." She looked up. "Toshiro, I think I might know where he is."

Toshiro looked down. "Where? And how do you think so?"

"I think he might be at the warehouses." She said.

"The warehouses. That's where the vampire lair is..."

"Are you going there..?" Momo asked. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I have to Momo. I have to save Ichigo." Toshiro said, finding their house and landing in front of it. "Here, go tell Granny I'll be right back."

"Okay. Shiro-chan, be careful!"

"I make no promises."

Momo watched Toshiro run off and sighed longingly. "Please be careful..."

* * *

><p>AN: Oh my gowsh! This was a freaky long chapter!

Toshiro: Great job.

Ichigo: Yeah. So any spoilers?

Me: Nuuu! Nu spoils! Just gonna hafta wait till the next update!

Toshiro: Okay then.

Ichigo: Please make sure to check the poll if you already haven't.

Toshiro: Nagoyaka will be very happy.

Momo: And also make sure to review! Thanks!

XxIchiGayaxX


	11. Chapter 11

Wow! So I guess everyone expected for there to be a fight, right? Truth be told, I cannot write a good battle scene. But I will still try my best to do it in this chapter. Wish me luck! Kinda surprised there aren't more reviewers, but it's okay! I'm sooooo happy that so far "I need a Doctor" is winning! But I just might rename it...Oops, let me get to the story.. ^.^"

* * *

><p>Reviewer's Responses:<p>

Ichiruki45: _Me:You're welcome! Ichigo: Who said I was ignoring you? You really are childish. Toshiro: What ever! Leave me alone._

Toshiro with Love: _Me: Awww! You're so cute! Thank you so much! Toshiro: Thanks for the confidence. *Smiles* Ichigo: I hope I'm okay..._

Toshiro Hitsugaya lover1: _Me: Awwww... you"re makin' me blush... Thank you so much!_

_~So far "I need a Doctor" is winning! Please, if you want a different story, vote on the poll! Thank you!~_

_~The story will come after the disclaimer. No more random songs. (Stupid Ichigo...)~_

Disclaimer: When I own bleach, I will be a milti dollor billionair. But sadly,I'm not...

* * *

><p>Eternal Love<br>Chapter 11: Taking what's Mine

XxIchiGayaxX

Toshiro ran to the direction of the vampire lair, and halted. A wierd odor was emmiting from far way. It smells like, death and decaying fleash. The scent of vampires. And just barely, Toshiro could smell Ichigo.

"They're using their scent, to mask Ichigo's." Toshiro whispered. "That's why I couldn't find him."

He walked in carefully, following the vampire scent to where Ichigo is, and perhaps where he could find Gin. He started running, hoping and wishing he was not too late to save Ichigo from certain doom. He desperately hung onto the thought.

As he got closer to a certain metal house, Ichigo's scent got stronger, and so did the scent of decay. He growled. 'I'm going to make Gin pay for this..' He thought. Toshiro flexed his wings and flew on top of the roof. He brung his fist back and punched it, creating a large dent in it. Then punched it again, making a ole, big enough for him to go through. He went inside, his eyes immediately adjusting to the dim lighting inside the structure.

Toshiro's plan was to get in, grab Ichigo, and get out, avoiding meeting Gin under any circumstances. He snooped around, and peeked through an open door. He sniffed, and went on to the next. For the next few minutes, he was peeking in doors and sniffing them out for Ichigo. Then finally, he found the room. Toshiro ran in and looked over Ichigo, who looked like he was sleeping.

"Ichigo. Are you up? Answer me." Toshiro whispered, looking back to the door.

He saw Ichigo sit up and look around. "Who's-"

"SHHHH! Quiet, I'm getting you out." Toshiro said, covering Ichigo's mouth.

"Y-Yuki-ouji? Is that you?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes. Who else would it be, dumbass?" Toshiro sighed.

"Well.. uhmm... Iunno.." Ichigo mumbled.

"What ever. Come on, we have to go now." Toshiro said holding out his hand.

Ichigo grabbed it and the vampire extended his wings.

"And where are you two going?" said a voice.

Toshiro and Ichigo turned around and saw a tall figure in the door way. Toshiro growled.

"Gin..."

Gin smiled and took one step inside, clapping. "You almost made it. If only, Carrot-chan didn't move, then you would've made a good get-away."

Toshiro growled. "What do you want?"

"You know what we want." Gin said.

"You're not getting Ichigo again."

"We dun wan the Carrot-chan. We wan you."

"That's not an option either."

Ichigo bit his lip. As a human, he was powerless to do anything against Gin. He wished he had something to repel Gin, and not hurt Toshiro at the same time.

"Toshiro..." Ichigo said.

Toshiro looked at Ichigo. He looked him over and smirked deviously, for a quick second."Fine Gin. If I come with you, then will Ichigo, be let go?"

"Deal."

"No, Toshiro! Don't-"

"Ichigo! Trust me... I'll be okay."

XxIchiGayaxX

Ichigo was tossed outside and the door closed to the vampire lair. Ichigo smirked getting up and brushing himself off.

"Vampires are so stupid."

...

Toshiro was being lead down a corridor, to a holding cell, where they would keep him. He smirked and turned around. He flew off in the other direction and out through the hole in the ceiling. He quickly located Ichigo, and grabbed him, flying higher into the air. Ichigo smiled.

"Thank you, Toshiro." Ichigo said.

"Welcome." Toshiro sighed. "Look back and see if he's following us."

Ichigo looked back then looked up. "Didn't you say only evil vampires can turn into a bat?"

"Yeah, why?" Toshiro asked.

"Because if he's a bat, what could he do to us?" Ichigo chuckled.

"I'm going to drop you..." Toshiro threatened.

"No please! Don't!" Ichigo begged.

Toshiro laughed. "I'm not. So what did he do to you?"

"Nothing... They fed me, and gave me something to do. It was like they were babysitting me."

"_They?_ Who else did you see?" Toshiro asked.

"Some guy with brown hair...And eyes. I can't really place his name...Ai-something..." Ichigo thought.

"Ai...Ai..Aizen? Was it Aizen?"

"Yeah! That's his name. But all he did was stare at me..."

Toshiro cursed under his breath."At least they didn't hurt you. Did they?"

"The only time they did, is when they were kidnapping me. Gin bit me on the neck."

"Alright. He did heal you right?"

"Yea, it burned though."

"I felt it too." Toshiro said.

"You did? What does that mean?" Ichigo asked.

"It means nothing. I just felt it, that's all." Toshiro said. "Are you going home?"

"Yeah. I have to go make sure my family's not worried about me."

"Okay." Toshiro turned left and landed a few blocks away from Ichigo's home. They walked from there, and knocked on the door. Yuzu answered with tear stained eyes and a smile.

"ICHI-NII! You're home!" she yelled hugging him.

The rest of Ichigo's family came to the door and smiled.

"Where were you Ichigo?" Isshin asked." The school called saying you were gone and then Hitsugaya's cousin called asking if you guys were home yet."

"I was... Taking a stroll. And I got lost." Ichigo lied. "But Toshiro went out to find me."

Everyone looked at Toshiro, who blushed.

"It was nothing..." he said.

Ichigo rubbed Toshiro's head. "You can call Momo if you want while you're hear. Or are you going home now?"

"I'll go home. My family's worried about me too. I'll be fine." Toshiro said.

"Okay. " Ichigo kissed Toshiro on the lips. "I love you."

"Love you too." Toshiro said, starting the short walk back home.

When Ichigo closed the door, he looked at his father who had a serious face. "We need to talk."

* * *

><p>Back at the lair, Gin closed the door, to a large room and sighed.<p>

"Aizen-sama... they got away." he said.

Aizen sighed. "You let Hitsigaya get away with the prisoner?"

"I couldn"t get him. His flying ability is much faster than mine."

"I see we have to do this another way then..."

"My deepest apology."

"That's fine Gin." he said. "We have to wait to strike again. And this time, hit him where it hurts."

Gin frowned. 'I've stalled him again... I hope it's enough time for him to get stronger.'

* * *

><p>AN: All done! Not much fighting, but enough action to satisfy you all!

Toshiro: the next episode is a Christmas special.

Ichigo: So it's back to the lovey stuff?

Me:Guess so.

Me and cast members:PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU! DOMO ARIGATO~~~!

XxIchiGayaxX


	12. Chapter 12

Wooo hoo! It's time for the Christmas special! I hope you enjoy it! Thank you!  
>Toshiro: Please enjoy!<br>Ichigo: Thank you!

* * *

><p>Reviewer Responses!:<p>

Toshiro with Love: Me: (*Dances with you*) You can sue me too! Toshiro: Thanks for the encouragement. I think your cheering actually helped me. *Smiles* Ichigo: Thanks! I'm glad I am too.

ichiruki45: Ichigo: Okay, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Wipe your nose! Toshiro: Now, that's just disgusting... Me:Stop being mean to my friend!*Gets a tissue* Thanks for the compliment.

metsfan101:All: thanks!

~It's Disclaimer time! By:...Gin!~

Gin: Hello there! Nago-san doesn't own Bleach. But Enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>Eternal Love<br>Chapter 12: MINE! He's Mine only!

Short A/N: Shiro's pretty clingy ain't he?

XxIchiGayaxX

Ichigo met Toshiro on the corner, on his way to gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Good Morning, Yuki-ouji."

"Morninig. Did you sleep well?" Toshiro said grabbing Ichigo's hand.

"Sorta. Yuzu slept with me all night. She was afraid I would go missing." Ichigo said rubbing his neck.

"I would too. I wouldn't let you go nowhere out of my sight." Toshiro said.

"Really?" Ichigo was touched that Toshiro cared about him so much.

"Yes really. You're special... in a way. I can't really put it into words." Toshiro blushed.

"You're special to me too, Yuki-ouji." Ichigo said. "And you're very cute too."

"Thanks...you too."

Ichigo smiled, walking with a blushing Toshiro all the way to school. When they got there, Ichigo separated from Toshiro to go to his locker. He grabbed some of his needed books and closed the door. When he turned, he came face to face with his childhood friend.

"Hey Renji."

"'Sup Ichigo."He said leaning against his locker. "Are you availiable?"

"What do ya mean? Availiable how?"

"Are you dating someone?"

"Yes. I am." Ichigo said.

"Shoot. Really? Why are you always takin' from me?"

Ichigo laughed. "You're late for everything. I think it's forever too."

"What, you want to marry him?" Renji asked.

"Maybe, one day."

"So who is this lucky guy who stole your heart?" the pineapple asked. "Is he taller than you?"

"Nope. But I don't care. He's sweet, and cares about me. his name's Toshiro."

"Oh, Hitsugaya-san. Really? He seems like the kind who wants to be alone."

"He was... but things happened." Ichigo said.

"Ahh, so are you going to come to my Christmas party?"

"Sure. It'll be fun."

"Alrighty. Bring your boyfriend too."

"Sure." Ichigo said. He spotted Toshiro down the hall. "I'll catch you in gym, kay? Toshiro!"

He ran to Toshiro and held his hand. Renji smirked.

"Hey Ichi, nice ass ya got there!"

"What ever!"Ichigo yelled.

Toshiro glared back at Renji and looked at Ichigo. "Who the hell is he?"

"Huh? Oh, Renji." Ichig said.

Toshiro yanked Ichigo back to his locker, where Renji was still standing. "Hey! Pineapple bum!"

Everyone stopped, looking at the three of them. Renji looked down. "What?"

"Did you just say my Ichigo has a nice butt?"

"Yeah, why? Do you have a prob-?"

"Oh yes the hell I do."

Ichigo looked back between the two and sighed. If only Renji knew how to keep the comments to himself.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Renji asked smirking. "Are you going to cry?"

Toshiro smirked back. "I'm going to do this."

He swung Ichigo down and kissed him on the lips. He gently set him down in a sitting position and sat on his lap. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Toshiro deepening the kiss, and pulled away. They got up and looked at the gathering crowd around them. Toshiro glared at Renji, who's mouth was wide open.

"He's mine. Back off and get your own Strawberry, got it?" he said grabbing Ichigo's hand and walking away. "And if you hurt my Ichigo... I will kill you."

Renji gulped. Eternally scarred for life.

When Ichigo and Toshiro had gotten far away from the scene, Ichigo blew up in excitement.

"Oh my gosh! I did not know you were such a good kisser Toshiro! I... I can't believe it!" he yelled.

"Oh, thank you."

Ichigo sighed. "Wow... Oh, there's going to be a party this week. Do you wanna go?"

"Sure whatever."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>AN: I didn't want this to be long but its a prolouge to the Christmas party.

Toshiro:Review please!

Ichigo:You'll get a cookie if ya do!


	13. Chapter 13

Hi guys! Guess what? Friday was my b-day!  
>Toshiro:She had lots of fun. Eating and stuffing her face<br>Me:Nyah!Meanie! So I just wanted to do this little party thing before the HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT at the end of the chapter. So enjoy!  
>Ichigo:Hey! Why don't I talk!<br>Me:Fine you can do the disclaimer...

* * *

><p>Reviewer Responses:<p>

Toshiro with Love: Me: I love clingy Toshi ^w^ Toshiro: I would never let any one have my Ichigo.

ichiruki45: Toshiro and Ichigo: What? Me:I'm always nice! And thanks alot, Renji got what he deserves! :3

Yoaibleacher740: Me: Bwahahahahaha! Ichigo will never be! If you want to call me Nago-chan (Almost like everyone else) you can.

~Disclaimer by Ichigo!~

Ichigo:Nago-chan doesn't own Bleach. Only in her dreams.

* * *

><p>Eternal Love<br>Chapter 12: Christmas Party Love

XxIchiGayaxX

Toshiro slipped on a pair of white jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. He rummaged through his dresser to find a pair of socks and his winter clothing. When located, he put them on and walked down the stairs. He looked at Momo and Granny who were curled up on the couch watching Christmas movies and eating cookies, and announced his leaving.

"Bye Shiro-chan! Have fun and be safe!" Momo called.

"Bye." he said giving Momo a hard glare for using his childhood nickname. He grabbed the red wrapped present on the front table and left of the door, making sure it was locked. He sighed, breathing in the nice cool air and started on is way to Ichigo's house.

"I hope today will be fine. I've seen no sign of Gin and Aizen lately." Toshiro muttered aloud. "I wonder what those bastards are up to."

He dropped the vampire matters as he approached Ichigo's house and knocked on the door. It opened and Karin smirked smugly.

"Hey Toshiro-san. Ichigo's almost ready." she said and allowed the teen inside.

"Want some hot chocolate? Yuzu made it." Karin asked.

"No thanks. I think there will be some at the party." Toshiro said.

"Alright, if ya say so." she said grabbing a cup that was already full of chocolate. "Ichigo! Hurry up, Toshiro-san's waiting for you!"

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" Ichigo yelled comming out of his room, with a white wrapped present.

Toshiro smiled. "Ready?"

"Let me get my shoe on first." Ichigo said holding up one shoe. He put it on and tied it up. "Okay, ready."

"Bye Ichigo. Be safe this time and don't get lost." Karin said.

Ichigo sighed. "Whatever Karin. Bye."

They left out the door and walked down to the street. Toshiro was curious. Ichigo never told him where the party was being held. But he guess he wanted it to be a surprise.

"Hey Ichi." Toshiro asked.

"Yea?"

"Where is the party being held? You never told me." Toshiro said.

Ichigo nibbled on his lip. He purposely didn't tell him because it was at...

"It's at Renji's house.." Ichigo said.

"Oh..."

"Do you still wanna go?" Ichigo asked hopefully. "It's better than sitting around the house singing Christmas carols with my dad."

"Fine. I'll go."

XxIchiGayaxX

They arrived at the party, which was already in full swing. Ichigo and Toshiro left their presents under the tree, where everyone else was putting them. Toshiro looked around at the moving bodies and sighed.

"So what do we do?" Toshiro asked. "I've never been to any party before."

"Well...We dance." Ichigo said taking Toshiro out onto the floor.

I'm loose  
>And everybody knows I get off the train<br>Baby it's the truth  
>I'm like inception I play with your brain<br>So I don't sleep I snooze  
>I don't play no games so don't get it confused no<br>Cos you will lose yeah  
>Now pump it up<br>And back it up like a Tonka truck  
>That badonka donk is like a trunk full of bass on an old school Chevy<p>

All I need is some vodka and some… coke  
>And watch… get donkey konged<br>… if you're ready for things to get heavy  
>I get on the floor and act a fool if you let me<br>Don't believe me just vet me  
>My name ain't Keath but I see why you Sweat me<br>L.A. Miami New York  
>Say no more get on the floor<p>

Dance the night away  
>Live your life and stay out on the floor<br>Dance the night away  
>Grab somebody drink a little more<br>La la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
>Tonight we gon' be it on the floor<br>La la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
>Tonight we gon' be it on the floor<p>

I know you gotta clap your hands on the floor  
>And keep on rocking work it up on the floor<br>If you're a criminal kill it on the floor  
>Steal it quick on the floor<br>On the floor  
>Don't stop keep it moving put your drinks up<br>It's getting ill it's getting sick on the floor  
>We never quit we never rest on the floor<br>If… I may die on the floor  
>Cos… London to Ibiza<br>Straight to L.A. New York  
>Vegas to Africa<p>

Dance the night away  
>Live your life and stay out on the floor<br>Dance the night away  
>Grab somebody drink a little more<br>La la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
>Tonight we gon' be it on the floor<br>La la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
>Tonight we gon' be it on the floor<br>La la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
>Tonight we gon' be it on the floor<br>La la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
>Tonight we gon' be it on the floor<p>

Freak it off kick it up  
>Raise the roof wreck the dancehall<br>… these walls light it up  
>Make some noise ohhh<p>

Dance the night away  
>Live your life and stay out on the floor<br>Dance the night away  
>Grab somebody drink a little more<br>La la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
>Tonight we gon' be it on the floor<br>La la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
>Tonight we gon' be it on the floor<br>La la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
>Tonight we gon' be it on the floor<br>La la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
>Tonight we gon' be it on the floor<br>Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
>Tonight we gon' be it on the floor<p>

Toshiro and Ichigo giggled sitting down by the drinks and snacks when the song ended. They sighed and grabbed a few pieces of candy and a cup before talking.

"Having fun?" Ichigo asked.

Toshiro nodded. "Yeah. Turned out way better than expected."

Ichigo laughed at the added comment. "Renji throws good parties. None of them turned out too wild or too boreing."

"I see. So when do we pass out the presents?"

"Iunno... If I could find Renji, I'll ask him." Ichigo said.

"Kay. Go find him. I'll be okay." Toshiro said.

Ichigo gave toshiro a kiss on the cheek, and winked. Confused, he blinked and blushed. Ichigo laughed.

"We're under the mistle-toe." he said pointing to the ceiling.

Toshiro looked up and smiled. "Oh. I see."

Ichigo left, looking for Renji and located him by the tree. He smiled on approachment and called him. "Hey, Renji."

Renji smiled."Ichigo, you made it. Where's your boyfriend?"

"Sitting down. When are we passing out presents?" Ichigo asked.

"Right now."

"Alright. Lemme go get Toshiro."

"Whatever."

Ichigo frowned, and went to go get Toshiro. "I wonder why he's so hostile to Toshiro."

Toshiro saw Ichigo and stood up. "What did he say?"

"We're about to pass out presents now."

XxIchiGayaxX

"Alright! Everyone please pay attention!" Renji called. "Everyone grab your present and give it to who ever you are going to give it to."

Everyone dove under the tree and grabbed the presents. Ichigo grabbed Toshiro's present and Toshiro grabbed Ichigo's present.

"Merry Christmas, Yuki-ouji." Ichigo said.

"Merry Chirstmas, Ichi." Toshiro said.

They exchanged presents and unwrapped them. Ichigo smiled brightly and held up a t-shirt. Something fell into Ichigo's lap and he gasped.

"Oh, wow! Skyrift? How did you know I wanted this?" Ichigo asked.

"I asked your dad. He was going to get it for you but, he let me." Toshiro said.

"Thank you... Unwrap yours. You're gonna like it." Ichigo said.

Toshiro finished ripping the paper off, and lifted out a dragon. It's eyes were a crimson red, and on the stand it read, "_Hyorinmaru". _Toshiro smiled.

"Thank you. I do like it."

"Wait, there's more." Ichigo said.

Toshiro looked in the box and dug around. He felt a chain and grabbed it, lifting it out. He gasped. It was a necklace with Toshio's name engraved in the shape of a heart. He opened it and on the side it read.

"_Don't forget! 8/25!"_

That's the day we met. Toshiro realized. He looked at Ichigo. "I won't forget."

XxIchiGayaxX

Ichigo and Toshiro left the party soon after gifts were done being given out, and walked home in silence. They arrived at Ichigo's house first. Toshiro let go of Ichigo's hand and the carrot-top stopped at the door. He smiled.

"I like the present. Thanks Toshiro."

"You're welcome. I liked your's too.."

Ichigo turned the knob. "Bye."

"Wait."

Ichigo turned and was surprised by a full kiss on the lips. Toshiro smiled and looked up. "A mistle-toe."

Ichigo laughed. "Oh. Bye."

"Bye."

Toshiro arrived at home with a smile. He walked up the steps and turned the knob. When he walked inside, the house was dark. He gasped as the scent of vampires filled his nose. He turned around, and felt something enter his chest. Toshiro fell to the floor...

At his house, Ichigo suddenly felt his chest throb. He held it and frowned.

"What's wrong...?" he asked himself. Something told him quickly what was wrong. He looked out the window to his bedroom and gasped. "Toshiro's in trouble..."

* * *

><p>AN: Hi guys! Big announcement time!

Toshiro:Ready?

Ichigo:Here it comes...

Me: I am disappearing!

Toshiro: Where ever are you going?

Me: On vacation... I can't write anymore until I go back home.

Toshiro:You will be missed.

Ichigo:Yeah.

Me:Please people! Review! I hope this settles you until January... Because actually THIS was supposed to be posted in January. So review! Please and thank you!

Toshiro and Ichigo: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

Momo and ME:MERRY CHRISTMAS!

XxMerry Chrismas IchiGayaxX


	14. Chapter 14

HIIIIIIIIII GUYS! I'M BACK! And I heard I was missed dearly.  
>Ichigo:I bet you were.<br>Toshiro:Yup.  
>Me:At the end of this chapter, I will put a Sneak Peek reveiw at "One Year Left to Live" At the end. I hope you guys enjoy it! On to the tattertots and the reveiws!<p>

* * *

><p>REVIEW RESPONSES!-<p>

Ichiruki45-Me: I'm back! I missed-ed you too! *Starts crying and snotting* Ichigo and Toshiro:*Hands me a tissue*

Toshiro with Love- Me:hi hiez! I'm back and my Christmas and New Years was awesome! Hope yours was too! ^^ Ichigo and Toshiro: We've hung in, let's see what'll happen now.

~Hey guys! I don't own Bleach at all!~

* * *

><p>Eternal Love<br>Chapter 14: The Rescue

XxIchiGayaxX

Ichigo nearly fell down the stairs putting on his shoes and coat at the same time. He rushed out the door without telling his family about what was happening. He stole down the street to Toshiro's house and bust open the door. All he saw was a figure coughing and pulling at something in it's chest. It looked up and whispered the words...

"Help me Ichigo..."

Ichigo turned on the lights and gasped."Toshiro!"

"Help me you dummy! I'm dying..."

Ichigo pulled it out and Toshiro took in a large gasp. He coughed and gripped at his chest. "Those vampires will pay..."

"What happened? What was that?" Ichigo asked. He looked at it and shook his head. "A steak? Toshiro, what happened?"

"I was attacked. They took Momo and Granny." Toshiro said getting up.

"Toshiro... I felt your pain..." Ichigo said, helping Toshiro up. "What does that mean?"

Toshiro looked away. "I don't know." He ran a hand through his hair. "Ichigo, I need your help."

"What for?"

Toshiro gave him a look. "To eat the world's largest hot dog."

Ichigo frowned. "Sorry..."

"I need to get my family back. Now." Toshiro got up. "Do you have anything to fight with?"

Ichigo nodded.

"How soon can you meet me at the ware houses?"

"As soon as I can locate my sword."

Toshiro sighed. "Alright then. are you going to help me?"

"Why not? You're my boyfriend. If your family's in trouble then mine is too." Ichigo said running out the door.

Toshiro smiled and extended his wings, flying out the door.

* * *

><p>AN: Hi guys!

Toshiro:Nago-chan apoligizes for taking so long and not even putting up a long chapter.

Ichigo: It's because of her finals at school.

Me:It's so hard! I have to study and try to write this too. T.T

Toshiro:So she needs you guys to try and be patent with her.

Ichigo:But for now, enjoy a little sneek peek at the new story she's going to write after Eternal Love.

Momo:It's called "One Year Left To Live"

All:Enjoy!

*One Year Left To Live*

"Mou, Shiro-chan, your fever's gone and your throat's not swollen anymore." Toshiro's doctor, Momo Hinamori said shining a light down his mouth.

"Nnnn-"

Momo chuckled. "You can close your mouth now."

"Okay. Can I go to school?"

"Not for another two weeks."

Toshiro sighed. "Alright. Is my throat okay enough to sing with..."

Momo sighed. "Not this again. Toshiro, I told you, your tumor is growing on your vocal chords. If you sing. it'll hurt."

Toshiro looked down. "...alright."

Momo rubbed his head. "Are you sure you don't want..."

Toshiro shook his head. Momo stood up, and gathered her things.

"Okay then. Your next appointment is thursday. Be there at four."

And with that she left. Toshiro groaned, and looked at the poster on the wall. It was a blue snowflake, given to him by an old friend.

"What would you do...?"

Suddenly a hand reached out. Toshiro scooted back quickly, the whole thing catching him off guard. A man with carrot colored hair and hazulnut eyes, came out of the wall and stood up.

"Gahh, I swear if that man sent me to the wrong place, when I get back, I'mma knock his ass out!" he muttered to himself.

Toshiro blinked."Who are you, and where the hell did you come from?"

The man turned around and smiled. "Oh, you must be-"

Suddenly another man came out the wall and head-butted the carrot-top in the side.

"You never wait for anyone, Ichigo."

Ichigo sat up and pushed the man with red hair off of him."That's because you do stupid things like that, Renji!"

...*End of Sneek Peek*

Momo:Wow, that looks funny so far.

Ichigo: No it doesn't!

Toshiro:Oh great, now I have to work with another idiot..

Me:Anyways, when I put it out, it'll be alot longer. Review, and tell me what you think so far of the new story!

XxIchiGayaxX


	15. Chapter 15

Okay! Time to get serious now! I only have a few more chapters to go before it ends! And then this'll be my first completed story! Yay me! Only one review but that's fine! It's from one of my favorite reviewers! Anyways, please read and review!

* * *

><p>Review Response!<p>

ichiruki45: Toshiro Ichigo Momo: Thanks! Happy to be back! Momo: Hi! Me: Almost done! Only one more to go!

~This review thing is sorta empty T.T Nyeh...~

* * *

><p>Eternal Love<br>Chapter 15- Untold Secrets

Ichigo met Toshiro at the warehouses, and walked inside. Toshiro sniffed the air and caughed onto Momo's distessed scent. What confused him, was he thought they had taken his Granny too, but he couldn't smell her at all. Toshiro feared the worst. Ichigo walked slowly behind him to the house where Ichigo was last taken to, and kicked down the door. There he saw Gin Ichimaru and Sousuke Aizen.

"Where are they!" Toshiro yelled, his teeth becoming fangs.

Ichigo unsheath his sword.

Gin looked at Aizen and dragged Momo out of the closet. "Ya want her?"

"Where's my Grandmother?" Toshiro growled.

"We killed her." Aizen said calmly.

Toshiro's face dropped. Ichigo saw the face and bit his lip.

"Why did you?" he asked.

"Because, we know how important she is to Toshiro. I'll bet you never knew that she knew you were a vampire." Aizen chuckled.

"You monster! Let go of me!" Momo screamed with hysteria.

Toshiro clentched his fist and spread out his wings. "You two will die where you stand!"

He brung his fist back and went for Aizen first. Aizen caught it and landed one on Toshiro's cheek. He flew back and pressed his feet against the wall. He bounced off and continued attacking Aizen.

Ichigo watched Toshiro's failed attempts to beat Aizen to a pulp. He couldn't really do anything as of now.

"Hey, Carrot-chan." Gin said. "Are ya gunna use tha' sword? Or hold it like a stick?"

Ichigo looked at Gin. "It all depends if you attack me or not."

Gin hummed and set Momo down. "Go."

Momo ran to Ichigo and cried in his chest. "Ichigo..."

Ichigo stared at Gin in surprise. "Why?"

"Because... Aizen has had his reign of terror for too long."

"I don't get-"

"Shirou, has he ever told you of his mom and dad?"

"No"

"Toshiro's mom and dad were traitors in the vampire world. They used a human to try and make a child for them."

"And that's against the rules?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes it was. A law set down by Aizen. Since vampires are immortal, there was no need for any children. But like any married couple, they wanted one. We hunted them down for a year. And we finally caught them."

"But why?" Ichigo asked looking at Toshiro as he was sent back by a punch.

"Aizen hated Toshiro's father." Gin said. "But when we caught them, we learned that they had already changed Toshiro into a vampire, and he was gone."

"So, what does this have to do with you?"

"I loved Shirou."

"You..."

"I wan' ta protect him. "

"But he's your..."

"I don't care."

Gin ran toward Aizen and tackled him off guard. Toshiro looked up from off the ground, and stared at them.

"Gin? What are you doing?" Toshiro asked.

"Getting rid of my regret." Gin said. He pulled a steak out of his pocket and prepared to stab him.

Aizen grabbed the hand and held it back. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I will die with no regret. Even if this doesn't kill you, but me instead, I know Shirou's stronger than you." Gin said, and pushed forward. "You will die."

Toshiro looked at Ichigo and flew toward him and Momo. "Ichigo. Grab Momo and we'll get outta here."

"But what about-!" Ichigo started and closed his mouth. "Alright."

Toshiro carried them both out, looking back. "Why Gin..." he muttered.

Ichigo bit down hard on his lip. "He won't win."

"He will. He'll die but... he'll kill Aizen."

* * *

><p>Gin coughed and stared at Aizen beside him. He smiled that sly smile, and chuckled. "I've got ya."<p>

Aizen gagged, and looked up. The hole in the ceiling casted a light on him and he started to burn. "Why...?"

Gin watched him sizzle and soon enough he started to burn. "I've grown tired of your terrorizing of Shirou. You can't win."

Aizen disappeared into dust... And Gin followed soon after...

* * *

><p>Toshiro put Momo into bed, and pulled the peach colored covers over her. He looked for any overlooked scars or injuries, and left out the room. He let his head fall back and went into his room. The bed greeted him with a cold welcome, washing away any pleasent memories.<p>

"Granny's gone... Forever."

He heard a knock and looked up. Ichigo walked in and sat on the bed. They sat in silence for a while.

"Toshiro... I... don't know what to say. I know it hurts, inside and out."

Toshiro nodded. "How?"

"My mother... She was killed. Got ran over by a car." Ichigo said. "I was with her."

Toshiro looked down. "Oh."

"I went out into the street, I didn't see the car and she pushed me out the way. The car hit her head, and she slipped into a coma. After five days in the hospital, she died."

Ichigo leaned down and hugged Toshiro. "I was so hurt afterward. I wouldn't cry for nothing. If I was bullied, if I was burned, or if I fell... I wouldn't cry."

Tosshiro had the urge to cry, but he couldn't.

"But then one day..."

Outside, the heavens unleashed a sudden rain fall.

"...it started to rain..."

Toshiro then started to cry...

* * *

><p>AN: Hi guys! I put two chapters into one! Not long, but It seems like the last chapter is comming soon...

Toshiro:This is a stupid story!

Ichigo:Why? Because you cried?

Toshiro:Shut up!

Me:I thought it was cute. Rarely anyone sees Shiro-chan cry.

Toshiro:There's a reason for that!

Me:What ever. Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Hi guys...

Ichigo:Nagoyaka-chan is sad that this is the last chapter

Toshiro:So she just want everyone who read this to know...

Everyone: THANK YOU SO MUCH! IT MEANS A ALOT TO US! WE HOPE YOU ENJOY THE FINAL CHAPTER!

Me:So then I can get started on the new story! To the responces!

* * *

><p>Review responces!-<p>

Toshiro with Love: Me:That's all good and fine! All that matters is, you reviewed anyways! I thought you had given up on me... Toshiro:Thank you. That makes me a lot better. I apperciate your kindness. Ichigo: Don't worry Nago-chan will be posting her new story soon.

Ichiruki45: Me: We pay our respects to Granny... And I'm done with me Finals! I passed them all! Toshiro: *Sniffs* Am not... Momo: Me too. Thank you! Ichigo: It's not that big a deal but thanks. Nago-chan is sorry for not making the fight scene as epic as she wanted it to be.

~Thank you everyone! Please enjoy the final Chapter!~

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

><p>Eternal Love<br>Final Chapter: Chapter 16- Eternal Love

XxIchiGaya4everxX

It had been six years since Aizen and Gin died, Toshiro met Ichigo and fell in love with each other. Toshiro, instead of feeding on Ichigo, uses a blood substitute Ichigo came up with since he became a doctor. And sometimes, Ichigo gives away his own blood to Toshiro. Ichigo had been thinking for a while. He planned on telling Toshiro he wanted to marry him, but couldn't figure out how to pop the question. He'd often stay up late practicing on how he would do it.

Ichigo was sitting in the office, filling out papers when a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in." he said looking up. Orihime Inoue came in and smiled.

"Good Afternoon Kurosaki-san. Were you expecting a visit from Hitsugaya-san?" she asked.

Ichigo smiled. "Actually yes. Do you have the stuff?"

"Yes. Your dad, sisters and Hinamori-chan are in the cafeteria. Do you want me to send him in there?"

"Yeah."

Orihime nodded. "Good luck. I'm sure he'll say yes."

"Thanks." Ichigo watched her leave and pulled out a drawer. He looked at the silver ring and sighed. "Here goes everything."

Toshiro, in the meanwhile, looked around the waiting room and spotted Orihime running to him. He stood up and smiled.

"Where is he?" Toshiro asked.

"He'll be in the cafeteria in a while. Why don't we go and meet him there?" Orihime said.

Toshiro nodded. "That's fine."

They walked down the hallway to the cafeteria. Orihime giggled, which caused toshiro to eye her curiously. Orihime smiled.

"So Hitsugaya-san, do you love Ichigo? I mean a whole lot?" she asked.

Toshiro blushed."Well, I do. For a while, I've been wondering if I should propose to him."

Orihime blinked. "Y-you do?" she bit her lip. "You haven't brought a ring have you?"

Toshiro frowned. "No. Not yet. I was going to ask around Ichigo, without coming out to him exactly."

"Oh. Well, wait a while. You might regret asking him so soon."

Toshiro nodded."Alright."

They walked into the cafe, and saw Isshin, Yuzu, Karin and Momo inside. They were talking until the new arrivals came in. Karin smirked and waved.

"Toshiro! Come over here!" she called.

Toshiro and Orihime came over and sat down with them. Toshiro had become like family to the Kurosaki residence, and accepted the fact that Toshiro was Ichigo's boyfriend and he's a vampire. When they found out, Isshin laughed and pointed to Ichigo's neck.

"So that's why Ichigo's been so lazy with is dodging."

Ichigo rolled his one eye that wasn't black. And Toshiro smiled.

Orihime looked back and smled when she saw Ichigo's face in the window. She silently excused herself and walked out to him, making sure Toshiro didn't notice.

"You're all clear." she said and grabbed the cart behind him, that held a small cake, a few cups, soda, and the box with the ring.

"I hope he's happy." Ichigo whispered. "I mean, it is his birthday, and I'll be proposing and all."

"I'm positive. With no doubt Toshiro'll say yes. He even said he wanted to propose to you." Orihime said.

Ichigo smiled brightly. "Well then, I'm ready."

Orihime wheeled the cart in and shouted along with Ichigo. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOSHIRO!"

Toshiro wheeled around and blinked with surprise. "...I-I uh..."

"He can't say anything, he's so shocked." Karin said.

Yuzu bent in front of him. "Happy birthday, Toshiro."

Ichigo smiled as Toshiro looked around. "Thanks guys."

"Hey,Shiro-chan, Ichigo wants to ask you something." Momo said nodding her head to Ichigo.

Toshiro looked at Ichigo."Yes?"

"Well, Toshiro, ever since we met, I knew I was crazily in love with you. So much, it makes my heart hurt."

Toshiro looked down, blushing.

"So Toshiro..." Ichigo reached for the box and opened it revealing the ring. " Toshiro... Yuki-ouji... Will you marry me?"

Toshiro stared at the box and ducked his head. "Y..."

"What?"

"Yes... I will marry you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Everyone clapped and cheered as Ichigo slipped the ring onto Toshiro's finger. Toshiro hugged Ichigo's neck and captured him in a kiss. When he let go, to catch his breath, Orihime and Momo mushed cake in their faces. Everyone laughed, and took their slices before a cake fight started. Ichigo and Toshiro enjoyed licking cake off of eachothers face.

* * *

><p>Toshiro sighed as the rays of light hit his face, and looked over. His husband, Ichigo Kurosaki, had his head burried in his neck. Toshiro ran a hand through his vibrant orange hair and admired its softness. Ichigo moaned and brushed his nose against Toshiro's cheek, before giving him a sweet kiss on it. He opened his eyes and smiled.<p>

"Morning Snowflake."

"Morning Carrot."

They laughed, and sat up. Toshiro sat on Ichigo's lap and bushed his nose against Ichigo's neck before giving it a wet lick. Ichigo shivered. Toshiro bit Ichigo and sucked, not only feeding, but giving Ichigo a hickey as well. He let go and gave Ichigo a kiss. Ichigo kissed back exploring Toshiro's cavern, and then letting the other take his turn. Ichigo pulled away, having run out of breath, and sighed.

"I love you Yuki-ouji."

"I love you too, Ichigo. I'll love you for all eternity..."

XxThe EndxX

* * *

><p>The final AN:

Me: Hi guys! Wasn't that sweet?

Toshiro:Wow, that's the end of this?

Ichigo: It is.

Momo:Not unless the readers decide to choose weither or not they want Nago-chan to write a sequel to Eternal Love.

Me:Oh yeah! A new poll is up right now! Do you want me to write a sequel to Eternal Love? And if so, what do you want the title to be?

Momo: Again, your votes count!

Ichigo: Well, thanks to all who stuck out untill the end!

Toshiro:I hope you've liked the story!

Momo: And the exciting story line and characters.

Me: Thank you all! Bye! Until next time!

XxThank You! IchiGayaxX


End file.
